Dreams and Reality
by Hamsika
Summary: This story follows the journey of young Arthur Pendragon before he was the man from the legend. Not only is it about the gut-wrenchingly deep friendship and loyalty between two young men - Arthur and Merlin, but it also explores an immortal love between a King and the woman who changed him for all eternity. Begins in series 2.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Arthur stood with his arms behind his back, father next to him. He was trying to look calm and confident, but internally, his heart was pounding against his chest. When he had last seen Maya, they were both 14. They were still children, running around the castle looking for a new guard to prank or a tree to climb. Now, they were 20 years old. Arthur knew he was a man now. His duties had stepped up, he had been crowned prince after completing his coronation quest and was head of the Knights.

4 years of travelling around the 5 kingdoms, and exploring far off lands would have been the most incredible experience. Arthur was jealous that Maya had been able to go, and not him. But he had to stay home, for he was the future of Camelot.

There were many reasons why Arthur felt nervous. Firstly, he was afraid that she might've forgotten how close they were. No doubt she'd been meeting new people, developing new tastes…it was entirely possible that she'd totally forgotten him, and they'd be strangers now. The second reason is that he wanted to her _like_ him. He'd been thinking about her coming home for many years now – she'd step off her horse, with her beautiful fair complexion, deep brown hair and cloudy brown eyes. In that moment, she'd look at him. She'd see Arthur - tall, rugged and handsome, broad shoulders and sandy blonde hair. Arthur would see her too, and there'd be something between them from that moment on.

He needed to make sure his cape was done properly. He looked around for Merlin, who as always, was nowhere to be found. _Where is that clotpole?_

But Arthur's thoughts were cut short, when the sound of horse hooves began to resound in the Palace square. Camelot guards streamed forward on their stallions, before stopping, about 20 feet before Arthur and the King.

"All hail, Lady Maya, house of Gorlois," the people bowed in unison. Only Arthur, Uther and Morgana stood watching upright.

Behind them the guards, a lady alighted her horse. Her skin was a light honey colour, and she wore a laced, long sleeve maroon dress. One that hugged her slim waistline and brought forward her medium sized bosom. Her hair was a deep brown, half of which was tied up in a delicately formed bun, the rest flowing beautifully in wavy strands to the sides of her face. The square neckline showed off her three golden necklaces – one plain, the other 2 with small gems intricately attached to them.

Arthur gulped. He didn't know what to feel. She looked so different. She looked like some kind of warrior princess he'd read about, or in one of Gaius' old fairytales. There was a brown belt tied around her waist, similar to Arthur's, with a sharp, dazzling sword pointing through its buckles. She walked different. She moved different. Did she talk different?

"Your Highness," Maya moved forward in front of Uther, and bowed down gracefully.

"My child," Arthur took one look at Uther's face and groaned. The man was tearing up, squeezing Maya into a long embrace, gripping her face in his hands. "You are so grown up now, look at you. Come, we must catch up."

Uther swept her along with him, completely ignoring Arthur. She hadn't taken one look at him, as she walked giggling, inside.

* * *

When Maya got off her horse, she saw him alright. He was hard to miss. She remembered him being a young boy of only 14 – voice still cracking, arms still lanky. But there he was, a tall, muscular warrior. He towered above everyone around him, standing strongly with his arms behind his back.

Maya was terrified to come home – part of her never wanted to return. Things had happened during these 4 years that Uther would never be able to understand.

As she bowed down in front of Uther, she didn't dare look Arthur's way. Her heart was pounding, being so close to him. It wasn't just because he was handsome. The Prince had probably forgotten her, tossed their friendship away the second she left. He had his knights now, as she could see behind him. She was apprehensive about what the future would hold.

* * *

Morgana, Maya and Guinevere sat in the candlelight that night, listening to stories of Maya's travels. She'd seen magical creatures roam the woods, fought bandits and learnt new languages on her journey.

"Is Prince Edward really as handsome as they say?!" Morgana could see that Gwen was more than happy that Maya was back.

"Yes look, he was pretty good looking Gwen, but he's such a wimp! I fought him down in 30 seconds!" Maya laughed.

Morgana took this as the opportunity to address the elephant in the room. "Yes well, don't forget Gwen – Arthur's the man for her."

Maya's face immediately shot down to her feet. Morgana could see the blush in her cheeks, but instead, she looked up with a hard expression on her face. "No, ladies. It's not going to be that way. You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Maya walked briskly down the castle pavement, skipping her way down the long, winding steps. She knocked on Gaius' door, all set for today's rounds of the village.

"Gauis!" she called, walking into the physician's chamber. She stepped inside, but didn't see him. Instead, she was greeted by a pale, skinny boy, no older than herself, about eighteen. He wore a handkerchief around his neck, red cotton shirt and a grey jacket. He was clearly a servant. There he stood, packing some bottles into Gaius' old cloth bag.

"Oh, hi there!" Maya immediately recognized him via Gwen's description. "You must be Arthur's manservant," she said, walking forward to introduce herself.

The boy was clearly very polite, bowing down as he saw her approach. "Lady Maya, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Merlin. Gauis told me that you'd be coming soon," Merlin smiled, gesturing for her to take a seat. "He's just out garnering some herbs, but he should be back any moment."

* * *

The moment she had entered the room, Merlin knew she was royal. Everything about her stature showed that she was someone important. She had a quiet confidence about her, a swagger in the way she stepped into the room. She had long brown hair, knotted in a plait to the side. Her skin was plump, with a light brown tan that she clearly obtained from countless days under the sun.

She donned a maroon gown, one with flared sleeves three-quarters down her arms. The square neckline emphasized her collar bones and showed off her matching earrings and jewellery. She was beautiful, but not in an overly-feminine way. Merlin could see the intensity inside her. Her body language showed she wasn't someone to be reckoned with.

"How long have you been in Camelot, Merlin? I haven't seen you around before," she asked, as she propped herself up on a high stool.

"It's been a long while already, my Lady. About 10 months now," Merlin replied. She had so much confidence, but not a shred of royal arrogance that he had grown accustomed to seeing from Uther, Arthur and the Knights. She was different, immediately he could sense it.

* * *

During the rounds, Merlin paid close attention to Maya. It was interesting to see the stark contrast between someone like her, who had been Uther's ward and Arthur's best friend for the most part of her life but still be so grounded.

She laughed around with the patients she treated, always relaxed and friendly. She didn't hold her posture back, or arms together, as Morgana did. Instead, she cackled loudly, gripping people's shoulders as she roared from her belly with loud laughter. She slapped Gaius on the back like they had been pals for years, and hugged lowly peasants like they were her siblings. Her attitude reminded Merlin so much of Arthur when he was around his knights. Confident, and comfortable.

It meant a lot to him that Maya was so easy to relate to. He hoped that her return to Camelot could inspire change in Arthur's attitude as well.

* * *

"Have you had a fun time, Merlin?" Maya asked. She noticed Merlin had gotten a little quiet towards the end there. "You often do these rounds with Gaius right?"

"Yes My Lady, it's always so fascinating seeing Camelot this way. The people here are so nice." Merlin smiled, watching villagers around them dance and sing as the sun set on the Kingdom.

"Camelot is truly one of the most beautiful places in the world, Merlin," she watched the people too. "Of all the lands I visited over the past few years, this is still my favourite. It's all because of the people. They are fundamental to Camelot, to the monarchy…to make this place better than everywhere else in the world."

"I see you have learnt much, My Lady. From your travels." Maya could see that Merlin hadn't expected someone of her stature to speak so…freely. But she was used to the reaction.

She liked Merlin, he seemed like a lovely young man.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

*A few days later*

"MERLIN!" Arthur screeched. His pathetic excuse for a servant had moved his council papers from his table, to some other part of his room, and now he couldn't find them.

"Yes My Lord, what seems to be the matter?" Merlin bowed, as he entered.

"Merlin where are my council papers? I need them right now." Arthur asked, watching Merlin fumbling around the room trying to remember where he had placed them.

Merlin had spotted the red box underneath his bed and handed them upwards to him. He _really_ needed to let Merlin know in advance of all his daily activities.

"Look, Merlin. Every Thursday in the afternoon, Maya and I are going to sit and discuss this week's Council issues. Alright?" he asked, making sure Merlin was paying attention. He could never tell whether he was even listening, with that blank look that Merlin always had on. "So I need you to make sure I've got the papers on my table every week before this time. And if you're going to be doing chores in my room, you musn't disturb us. Understood?"

"Yes Sire, understood." Merlin saluted.

* * *

Right on cue, Lady Maya entered the room. "Boys," she nodded in acknowledgment. "How are we today?"

As Merlin watched on, he noticed that this was the first time he had ever seen the pair interact one-on-one before. Of course, he saw them together while other people were around – like at the dinner table or in the village the other day. But there was a different dynamic about them when it was just them two.

It didn't seem to make any difference that she ever left. They spent the next hour or two talking about the council papers in front of them. For every new issue, Arthur would sift through the papers and hand her the relevant ones. She then took a few minutes reading through them, chewing on the end of her quill while listening to Arthur break down what other noblemen had said during the latest council session.

She then always provided her opinion, and Arthur would make notes on the papers about what she was saying, or counter her argument in some way. They were both in full concentration during their session, but equally they would joke around periodically. Neither one had noticed Merlin dropping a goblet onto the ground, or closing the curtains noisily as it turned to dusk. Merlin had never seen Arthur more at ease with anyone else, than when he was with her.

* * *

Arthur yawned loudly. Man, he was exhausted. Today's training was especially grueling since he had a few new knights he needed to train. Knighting Lancelot had seemed to be a very wise decision – he was picking up nicely, and some of the older knights were starting to get a little concerned that he'd become Arthur's new favourite. That always made Arthur snicker. Competition always served his men nicely.

"Sire, are you ready for bed?" Merlin asked, entering.

"Yes, I think I'll retire for the day now," Arthur replied, jumping onto the bed. God, his muscles ached.

Merlin was getting better now. He had changed the sheets, polished the armour and scrubbed the floors. Everything around him seemed to be in order. He watched as Merlin tidied up his table from earlier.

"I don't understand, why doesn't Lady Maya get to attend council sessions like you do? She seems really interested in everything that's going on, surely she could take Princess Morgana's place since she doesn't attend very often," Merlin asked.

Arthur couldn't tell if Merlin had just shaded Morgana there slightly. It _was _true. Morgana didn't do many of the things she was supposed to. Arthur had always thought she just sat there in her room brushing her hair all day.

"Yes, I know…but when she left, she had agreed to give up her rights to the throne. She can't be part of the privy council anymore." Arthur explained sadly. "She asked father if she could sit in whenever I did my readings."

That's one of the things he had always liked about Maya. She wasn't one of those prissy-sissy girls, who just floated about the castle all day. She was extremely intelligent, not to mention a very skilled fighter and physician.

"I really like Lady Maya. You should've seen her the other day, in the village. She was so nice to all the patients. The people really love her," Merlin added. Arthur saw the genuineness in Merlin's words. He smiled. "I can't believe she's friends with an ass like you!" Merlin retorted cheekily, running out of the room before Arthur could throw something at him.


End file.
